I've stolen the heart of my stealer !
by Takuka-chan
Summary: NaruSasu, UA. Sasuke Uchiha est un riche jeune homme de 28 ans. Tout lui réussit dans la vie. Mais tout bascule le jour où il perd ses clés et rencontre ce garçon. Hasard ou coup du destin ? Comment tout cela se terminera-t-il ? FIC ABANDONNEE. Désolée je n'ai plus d'inspiration et mon style d'écriture a trop changé...
1. Prologue

_**Les personnages sont à notre vénéré dieu Masashi Kishimoto. J'ai essayé de l'amadouer avec des offrandes pour qu'il me les revende, mais il n'a pas voulu… Il a simplement accepté que je les lui emprunte pour cette fiction.**_

Prologue :

On dit souvent que notre vie est pourrie. Eh bien, pour moi c'est la vérité. Comment ça, qui suis-je ? Vous êtes dans le bordel de mon esprit, et vous ne me connaissez pas ? Pfff… Je me présente, Sasuke Uchiha, 28 ans, co-président de Mangekyou Sharingan Corporation (aussi appelée MS corp). Comment ça, vous ne connaissez pas ? C'est la plus grande entreprise d'électronique du Japon !

… Enfin passons. J'habite à Tokyo, dans une petite villa de 1500 m². Oui, elle est petite ! Enfin je vis seul, donc ça passe… Et oui, malgré mon physique divin, mon visage doux et charmeur, mes yeux d'un noir de jais, mon corps qui transpire la sensualité... Malgré que je sois le tombeur de ces dames, je n'ai personne dans ma vie. Enfin, des coups d'un soir, j'en ai tant que je veux, mais pas plus. Je les séduis, je m'envoie en l'air toute la nuit en leur offrant le septième ciel toute la nuit (oui, je baise comme un dieu !) et je pars le matin avant qu'ils ne se réveillent. Je ne veux pas m'attacher.

Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet… Je disais donc que, comme si ça ne suffisait pas que je sois poursuivi par des hordes de fans toute la journée, que le président de la société (alias mon propre frère, Itachi Uchiha) soit un sale sadique et que mes parents soient morts quand j'avais huit ans, il faut que je perde les clés de chez moi… Mais si, je vous assure que c'est grave…

Une main sur mon épaule et un « Monsieur » rauque me font me retourner pour découvrir… une bombe. Blond, deux yeux bleu caraïbe, un sourire gêné qui le rendait… absolument magnifique, ou diablement sexy, au choix. Je reviens à la réalité quand je vois ses lèvres bouger. Je me force à l'écouter…

« Euh… Je suis désolé d'vous déranger monsieur, vous êtes sûrement très occupé, pour ce que j'en sais, mais je…  
-Accouche ! me suis-je entendu grogner.  
-Euh… vous avez fait tomber ça, alors j'me suis dit que je devrais peut-être vous les rapporter… fit-il en me tendant mes clés.  
-Hn… Sur ce, à jamais.

J'ai attrapé mes clés et je suis rentré chez moi en vitesse… Mais si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer, je ne les aurai pas reprises à cet inconnu… non mieux, je ne les aurai pas laissées tomber par terre.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Les personnages sont à notre vénéré dieu Masashi Kishimoto. J'ai essayé de l'amadouer avec des offrandes pour qu'il me les revende, mais il n'a pas voulu… Il a simplement accepté que je les lui emprunte pour cette fiction.**_

Chapitre 1 : 

-Kyaaah ! Sasuke-kun !  
-Lâche-moi Sakura, tu… hm ? Comment tu sais où je vis ?  
-Sasuke-kun, tu t'intéresses enfin à moi ?  
-Va-t-en, je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais lourde…  
-Mais… Sasuke-kun… fit-elle en pleurnichant.  
-Pars ou j'appelle la police ! ai-je grogné en la repoussant violemment.

Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Ma vie est pourrie ! Dès la semaine prochaine, enfin non, dès demain je vais avoir des groupies devant chez moi tous les jours… Non, je refuse ! Il faut que je trouve un moyen de ne plus les voir… Calme-toi Sasuke, réfléchis… Tu as une intelligence supérieure, tu peux bien trouver une solution à ça !

Mais si elles ont trouvé ma villa, elles trouveront aussi ma société… Je suis coincé ici… Mais c'est ça ! Si je pars plus tôt et rentre plus tard, j'arriverai peut-être à les semer en faisant croire à une maison fantôme. Oui, je vais faire ça !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bon, j'ai réussi on dirait, en partant de chez moi un peu avant huit heures ce matin, je n'ai pas croisé de folles… ah, la limousine se gare, je peux enfin descendre. Je n'ai plus qu'à entrer dans le majestueux immeuble de verre de MS corp… Ah, enfin sur mon lieu de trav…

-Tu es en avance, imbécile de petit frère.  
-J'ai décidé de venir plus tôt le matin, un problème président ?  
-Kukuku… Et bien puisque vous êtes en avance, très cher co-président, je vais vous récompenser… Venez donc dans mon bureau.

Oï… Je le sens mal… Quand mon frère sourit, ce n'est pas franchement bon signe, mais quand il fait son si célèbre « Kukuku », c'est qu'il a perdu son plan cul et que je vais payer cher pour ça (même si soit dit en passant, je n'ai rien à voir avec ça…)… Ah, il ouvre la porte de son bureau et… Mais c'est quoi tout ça ?

-Hum… monsieur le directeur, puis-je savoir ce que sont tous ces dossiers ?  
-Ton travail. Prends-les et va bosser, _Sa-su-ke_ ! fit-il avec un sourire sadique.

Je hais mon frère. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, oui peut-être, et alors ? Ma haine envers lui augmente chaque jour. Si ce n'était pas mon supérieur hiérarchique, il serait peut-être déjà mort. Mais je dois prendre mon mal en patience, jusqu'au jour où je deviendrai président de la compagnie.

… Bon, je ne vais pas rester à ne rien faire toute la journée… Regardons un peu ces dossiers.

Le premier n'est qu'un dossier mineur qui ne requiert que l'accord d'un des deux dirigeants. Allez, on lit et on signe.

Le deuxième dossier a l'air différent. Il est rouge. Mais ce qui me fait pâlir, c'est qu'il y est noté en lettres dorées le mot « URGENT ». _Oh, oh_. Dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois… J'ouvre le dossier et je vois pile ce que je ne voulais pas voir : c'est le programme de mise en vente de notre dernier article, et il est à rendre aux vendeurs avant ce soir pour commencer les ventes le lendemain. Je crois vraiment que mon frère est le pire abruti qui a jamais existé. Oui, c'est bien ce que je pense ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un glaçon inexpressif et prétentieux… Attendez ! Je ne suis pas prétentieux, c'est faux ! … donc un glaçon inexpressif très modeste à l'extérieur, que ça doit être pareil pour ma façon de penser… je suis sensible en vérité. Vous savez ce que je pense, vous allez en baver mes cocos… Oui bon d'accord je me calme, ne vous excitez pas non plus.

Allez, calme, je ne dois pas partir dans mes scénarios du meurtre de mon frère dans ma tête… quoique, l'idée est alléchante… mais non, je dois finir ce dossier aujourd'hui à tout prix, sans ça je ne verrai plus jamais le soleil se lever… 

_~ Flashback : deux ans auparavant ~_

-Ecoute-moi bien petit frère, tu dois suivre les ordres de ton patron, autrement dit moi, à la lettre, bien que tu sois le dernier membre de ma famille je ne tolérerai aucun écart… Ah, et aussi… ne rend _jamais_ un dossier urgent en retard.  
-C'est une menace ? ai-je relevé.  
-Oui, c'est une menace Sasuke… a-t-il confirmé en abattant son poing sur son bureau, brisant le bois sous l'impact.

_~ Fin du flashback ~_

Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai des frissons… Si je rends un dossier important en retard, je suis certain de finir comme ce bureau… Non, je ne dois pas y penser, je dois juste faire le vide et bosser ! Boulot, boulot, boulot… 

# _Trois heures plus tard, pause déjeuner du co-président_ #  
Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'une pause déjeuner puisse m'apporter un tel plaisir un jour… Mais j'ai au moins le mérite d'avoir rendu le dossier dans les limites de temps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que ma journée est loin d'être terminée, et je ne parle pas des dossiers encore empilés sur mon bureau…


	3. Chapter 2

_**Les personnages sont à notre vénéré dieu Masashi Kishimoto. J'ai essayé de l'amadouer avec des offrandes pour qu'il me les revende, mais il n'a pas voulu… Il a simplement accepté que je les lui emprunte pour cette fiction.**_

Chapitre 2 : 

-Allez…  
-Mais je te dis que je ne veux pas !  
-Sois sympa…  
-Tu peux crever…  
-Tu sais très bien qu'il y aura plus de filles si tu viens, Sasuke !  
-C'est bien ça qui me soûle, Shikamaru !  
-T'es galère…  
-Ta gueule… il y en a qui bossent tu sais…  
-J'ai compris ! Tu veux pas venir en boîte avec nous, alors ? Tant pis, on aura plus de chances avec les filles si leur dieu sur pattes n'est pas là ! hurla-t-il en raccrochant.

Aïe… Mon oreille. Il ne pourrait pas parler un peu moins fort, celui-là… De quoi est-ce qu'il se plaint, grâce à mon absence il pourra peut-être se faire cette… Temy ? Temora ? Temari, je crois… Mais passons. Je vais rentrer je pense… Il est déjà un peu plus de vingt heures… Il faut que j'appelle mon chauffeur… Allez, téléphone, trouvons Shino dans le répertoire…

-Sasuke-sama ?  
-Viens me chercher à la société, Shino.  
-J'arrive tout de suite.

J'adore mon chauffeur. Pas bavard, aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison, et son physique dissuade les agressions possibles, c'est vrai qu'il est bien musclé…  
En moins de cinq minutes, j'ai récupéré mes affaires et je suis en bas de l'immeuble. La limousine arrive. Mais quand mon chauffeur descend et ouvre la portière arrière pour me laisser monter, je me décide à lui dire.

-Sasuke-sama, je vous en prie.  
-Shino, tu es arrivé très vite…  
-J'étais déjà en route lorsque vous m'avez appelé… fit-il en fermant la porte derrière moi et en montant à sa place.

J'ai eu une esquisse de sourire, l'espace d'un instant. C'est la seule personne qui me connaisse vraiment. Mais je crois que je vais m'ennuyer chez moi… Sauf si…

-Shino, tu connais l'Akatsuki ?  
-Oui, c'est un club très célèbre du centre-ville, mais…  
-Emmène-moi là-bas.  
-Bien.

Si Shikamaru m'a conseillé ce club, c'est qu'il doit être pas mal… Enfin… Le « mais » de Shino me donne un mauvais pressentiment…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

JE DETESTE SHIKAMARU ! Peu importe que ce soit mon meilleur ami, je le hais !

-Je vais le tuer cet abruti !

Dark Sasuke est de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour… Et puis quoi encore, on n'est pas dans Pokémon ! Aaah, faut que je me ressaisisse ! Quoique ce ne soit pas facile à faire dans des toilettes pleines de substances… hum… sexuelles dans tous les coins…

Hein ? Heu oui, je vous explique… Je suis en ce moment dans les toilettes de l'Akatsuki, le bar dont je vous parlais tout à l'heure… Mais il y a eu un léger… malentendu, si je puis dire, tout à l'heure, et résultat je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de mettre ma fierté Uchiha de côté et de m'enfuit dans les toilettes pour nous mettre au calme, mon érection monstrueuse et moi… 

_~ Flashback : une heure plus tôt ~_

Le mauvais pressentiment que j'avais depuis quelques temps s'est intensifié quand j'ai vu le bâtiment de l'Akatsuki… Gris foncé tirant sur le noir, parsemé de fenêtres aux vitres rouges, taillées en forme de nuages… Mais j'ai atterri chez les fous ou quoi ? En rentrant, j'ai tout de suite vu la grande salle où serveurs et serveuses sont assis avec les clients, leur donnant à manger en les… caressant ?

Je réprime un haut-le-cœur. Oh seigneur, c'est un bar sexuel… (j'appelle ça comme je veux d'abord, ne commencez pas à me soûler !) Je fais demi-tour, prêt à m'enfuir en courant, mais alors que j'allais passer la porte, une main attrape doucement mais fermement ma taille et me retourne, me forçant à pénétrer de nouveau dans la salle. Je sens un souffle chaud glisser de ma nuque à mon oreille, m'envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps… et surtout vers la zone du bas-ventre.

-Ah non, vous ne fuirez pas. C'est criminel de ne pas faire profiter les autres d'une telle beauté. Je plaisante, dit-il avec un petit rire en voyant un Sasuke légèrement rose contre lui. Il reste une table là-bas, installez-vous, je vous ramène la carte des boissons, ajouta-t-il en poussant doucement un Sasuke écarlate vers ladite table.

Je me suis installé, sans penser que j'aurais pu profiter de l'occasion pour m'enfuir en courant car j'étais trop absorbé par la sublime voix de l'inconnu. J'étais plus détendu qu'à mon arrivée mais toujours mal à l'aise. Mais quelle idée tordue a encore eu Shikamaru… Il va me le payer, et cher !  
J'ai continué mes plans de meurtres sur mon soi-disant meilleur ami jusqu'à ce qu'un léger rire me ramène à la réalité. C'était mon serveur, apparemment. Mais en voyant sa tête, un souvenir m'est brutalement revenu en mémoire. Comme si c'était possible d'oublier une gueule d'ange de ce genre…

-Mais vous êtes l'autre bavard qui m'a rendu mes clés !  
-Et vous êtes beaucoup plus bavard que dans mon souvenir… Le « à jamais » n'était pas nécessaire, vous savez ? demanda-t-il à mon oreille en s'asseyant sur la même banquette que moi, c'est-à-dire à moitié sur mes genoux, passant ses jambes sur mon entrejambe, et j'ai senti bien malgré moi mon deuxième cerveau pointer au nord.  
-Hn, ai-je grogné en tentant de me calmer, mais peine perdue, sa voix rauque me rendait totalement fou.  
-Pervers ! chuchota-t-il à mon oreille en posant sa main sur mon entrejambe et en commençant à le masser sensuellement à travers le fin tissu de mon pantalon, me faisant gémir malgré moi. Si vous voulez faire ça, venez donc en privé à l'étage, dit-il en se levant avec un sourire charmeur.

J'ai repris en partie mes esprits quand son corps s'est décollé du mien. Ni une ni deux, je me suis levé et ai couru jusqu'aux toilettes. Y a-t-il besoin de confirmer que je n'ai pas eu la carotte depuis quelques temps ?

_~ Fin du flashback ~_

Il faut que je trouve très rapidement un moyen de quitter ce bar. Je vais sortir des toilettes, faire profil bas et une fois dans une ruelle assez éloignée, j'appellerai Shino. Oui, ça vaut mieux. Ma première opération de ninja est sur le point de commencer ! 

Je suis sorti des toilettes tête baissée. Il faut voir le bon côté, j'ai réfléchi assez longtemps pour que mon deuxième cerveau se mette en veille. J'avais retourné ma veste, devenant de ce fait pourpre, et mouillé mes cheveux pour les rendre lisses. Ils me tombaient dans la nuque. Ça faisait assez bizarre, mais je restais beau comme un dieu. Le plus dur, c'est-à-dire quitter le bar, allait commencer. J'ai essayé de prendre une démarche décontractée et confiante, tout en évitant un maximum de gens, et c'était plutôt bien réussi. Qui sait, j'étais peut-être ninja dans une vie antérieure. J'ai fini par arriver à l'obstacle majeur : passer devant la grande salle sans me retrouver face à ce fameux serveur.  
J'ai avancé en longeant le mur, à moitié dans l'obscurité. J'approchais. Ah, la porte…

-Je vous raccompagne, Monsieur ? fit aimablement - ou pas tant que ça - un serveur.

Génial, moi qui voulais de la compagnie… C'est la première fois que je le vois… Enfin, c'est la première (et dernière) fois que je viens ici… Il est grand, roux (ou plutôt il a les cheveux couleur sang), ses yeux d'un turquoise qui serait magnifique s'il n'était pas aussi froid et agressif… Il porte une tenue rouge et marron et un nuage rouge cousu sur une poche noire sur sa tunique. Et, oh, il a une tête moins engageante que Shino et moi, incroyable.

-Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire.  
-Autre chose… fit-il en s'approchant. Ne vous avisez pas - ou devrais-je dire plus - de poser vos sales pattes sur mon blondinet.

_Oh, oh._ Son regard est meurtrier. Encore pire que celui que je réserve à Sakura ou mes autres groupies. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit attiré par ce petit ange blond… ? Je ne vais pas insister. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, j'ai mis ma fierté de côté (ce qui est horriblement difficile pour un Uchiha) et j'ai franchi la porte au pas de course. Ce rouquin avait une sale tête de sadique psychopathe à double personnalité. Décidément, sale soirée…


	4. Chapter 3

_**Les personnages sont à notre vénéré dieu Masashi Kishimoto. J'ai essayé de l'amadouer avec des offrandes pour qu'il me les revende, mais il n'a pas voulu… Il a simplement accepté que je les lui emprunte pour cette fiction.**_

**Chapitre 3 :**

Késésé ? Hum ? Il y a un truc qui vibre là… Mais… Merde, c'est mon téléphone ! Vite, lève-toi et décroche Sasuke !

-Qui c'est ? murmurai-je d'une voix engourdie, en voyant qu'il était trois heures et demie et que ce ne pouvait être que…  
-C'est moi, Uchiha.  
-Putain Neji, tu peux pas appeler la journée comme tout le monde ?  
-Il y en a qui travaillent la journée, tu sais.  
-Hn… Bon, tu voulais quoi ?  
-Demain… enfin non ce soir, je finis plus tôt, tu passes boire un verre chez moi ?  
-Y aura du monde ?  
-Juste Tenten, t'inquiète pas. Et Hinata.  
-Hn… Si tu veux.  
-Tu pourrais prendre Hinata en partant du boulot ?  
-Prendre ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit d'accord…  
-Pas ça, PERVERS ! Tu es vraim…  
-Ok je l'amènerai, ai-je coupé. A demain.  
-Non à ce soir. A dix-neuf heures trente chez moi.  
-Hn.

Neji n'est pas croyable. Il téléphone toujours la nuit, au moins je sais quand c'est lui me direz-vous, mais il coupe mes nuits déjà courtes. De… Mais c'est pas ce que vous croyez, bande de pervers ! Je ne passe pas mes nuits à baiser, sales obsédés ! Grrr… Passons. C'est un de mes rares amis, alors je laisse passer (quoique je risque de le tuer un jour…). Je vais devoir quitter le boulot plus tôt ce soir… Argh, impossible de me rendormir, je vais aller chercher du boulot dans le bureau de mon frère, j'aurai plus vite fini…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je vais vomir mon petit-déjeuner. Ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai pas REELLEMENT vu cette horreur… Kakashi, c'est… IL ME FAUT DES TOILETTES, JE VAIS GERBER ! 

_~ Flashback : 15 minutes plus tôt ~_

Je suis sorti de la limousine (pauvre Shino, j'ai dû le réveiller…) et ai monté les étages me séparant du bureau de mon frère (et du mien qui est juste en face). Bizarrement, sa porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Il n'a vraiment peur de rien…  
J'aurais dû entendre avant, mais j'étais mal réveillé et je n'ai pas fait attention. J'ai ouvert l porte et me suis retrouvé face à l'Horreur en personne : mon frère était en train de se taper mon bras droit, Hatake Kakashi. Après avoir vu ça, j'ai eu un haut-le-cœur et j'ai pris des dossiers, puis je suis parti en courant. Ne pas regarder, ne pas se rappeler…

_~ Fin du flashback ~_

Bosser, bosser, travailler pour oublier, je dois tout faire pour ne pas me souvenir, il en va de ma santé mentale… Et aussi de ma survie, mon frère me tuera s'il croit que j'ai zyeuté.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La journée a été plutôt calme. Kakashi est passé me voir plusieurs fois. Il était gêné. Je me suis senti obligé de lui dire que ce n'était pas grave et que je m'en fichais, mais j'ai du mal à le regarder normalement maintenant. Enfin, le pire est resté Itachi… Il est venu dans mon bureau à dix heures pour me dire que j'avais interrompu une des meilleures baises de sa vie et que je ne devais plus jamais aller dans son bureau avant sept heures. Message reçu… Beurk. Mais j'ai bien travaillé, et il est déjà dix-huit heures trente. Je vais aller chercher Hinata à l'accueil et on ira chez Neji. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que je vais le regretter, et pas qu'un peu…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Tu es ravissante Hinata.  
-M-Merci Neji-nii-san, a-t-elle répondu.  
-Sasuke, ça faisait un bail… La forme ?  
-Hn… Bien et… ai-je commencé avant de me recevoir une brunette dans les bras.  
-Yo Sasuke ! Ca faisait trop longtemps ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Les amis, les amours ? Tu manges bien j'espère ! Et tu dors assez ?  
-Tenten… ai-je râlé en me massant les tempes. On doit parler sur le pas de la porte ?  
-Oh désolée ! Entrez…  
-Je disais donc : je vais très bien, et vous le jeune couple  
-Très bien, Neji est génial, il est aux petits soins pour moi… Ah Hinata, viens on va discuter entre filles !

Elles nous ont abandonnées, Neji et moi (enfin, Tenten a kidnappé Hinata, plutôt), et on s'est regardés dans les yeux avant de rire légèrement. Chose assez inhabituelle pour un glaçon comme moi, direz-vous. J'en rajoute : Neji est presque aussi froid que moi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

J'ai peut-être un peu trop bu. Cinq bières et deux vodkas, si on ne compte pas les deux whiskys par lesquels on a commencé… Eh bien ça change un homme. Une femme aussi, d'ailleurs.

-Sasukeeee, pourquoi t'es ami avec mon Neji d'amooouuur ? questionna une Tenten passablement éméchée.  
-Paske Neji a beau être un p'tit glaçon, c'est un flic et on sait jamais si je me faisais agresser à cause de ma beautéééé…  
-Arrête de t'la jouer Sasuuuuu….  
-T'inquiète pas toi aussi t'es tout kawaii mon petit Neji…  
-Hé, pas touche à mon Neji d'amour ! hurla Tenten en se levant… et se cassant la gueule.  
-Haha, c'est sûr que j'ai plus de charme que toi… T'as peur que je te pique ton petit chéri d'amooouur c'est ça ?  
-Sa-Sasuke-kun… Tu… Tu as trop bu…  
-Mais non ma jolie p'tite Hinata-chan…  
-Hey, drague pas ma cousine, pauvre alcoolique !  
-Je vais té-téléphoner à Shino-kun.  
-Mais… J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser nooon ?

Argh, elle m'a piqué mon téléphone… Enfin je crois, je vois flou… Pourquoi elles nous ont rejoint quand on finissait l'apéritif… Peuh, j'ai envie de gerber…  
-Sasuke-kun, Shino-kun arrive… Neji-nii-san, Tenten, je suis désolée mais nous allons rentrer…  
-Heeeeiiiin ? Déjàààà ? chouina Tenten.  
-Oui… Dé-Désolée… A bientôt !

Hinata m'a attrapé par le bras et m'a embarqué. Beurk, j'ai mal au cœur, je vais vomir… Et monter en voiture n'arrangera certainement pas les choses…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Qui a allumé la lumière ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait aussi chaud ? Qui est l'imbécile qui a mis le chauffage, que je le trucide ? Que… Aïe, ma tête… J'arrive pas à me souvenir… Hm… Gueule de bois… ? Allez, on va y aller tout en douceur pour éviter de se bousiller définitivement le crâne… Allons-y par étapes. Etape 1 : qui suis-je. Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha, 28 ans, co-président de Mangekyou Sharingan corporation… Ok, ça ira. Etape 2 : où suis-je. Hum… déjà plus dur… J'ouvre un œil. Des murs blancs avec des motifs noirs ou rouges. Je suis dans un lit aux draps… je crois bleu marine. Pas beaucoup de meubles, juste du fonctionnel… Ok, c'est ma chambre. Etape 3 : que s'est-il passé. Là, ça devient mission impossible. J'étais chez Neji, on a bu… après, le trou noir. Autant demander à un aveugle de contempler des tableaux ou à un sourd d'écouter de la musique. Je me souviens juste que… Shino m'a ramené… sûrement. Ah, soirée merdique !

Hum… Sinon, il est quelle heure ? Je jette un œil au réveil posé à côté de moi, sur la table de nuit. Il est… huit heures et quelque chose. Bon, tant pis pour ma gueule de bois, un cachet et je pars bosser ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir, je ne veux pas que mon frère me tue… J'ai encore plusieurs décennies et surtout je veux pouvoir me venger un peu de lui…


	5. Chapter 4

_**Les personnages sont à notre vénéré dieu Masashi Kishimoto. J'ai essayé de l'amadouer avec des offrandes pour qu'il me les revende, mais il n'a pas voulu… Il a simplement accepté que je les lui emprunte pour cette fiction.**_

**Chapitre 4 :**

Argh, mon frère m'a hurlé dessus à peine arrivé… Je sais que je suis en retard, pas besoin de le crier sur les toits, j'ai cru que les vitres de son bureau allaient exploser à cause du nombre de décibels dans la pièce… Et pour me « punir », cet abruti d'Itachi n'a rien trouvé de mieux que du travail en plus, c'est vrai que je n'en avais pas assez – notez l'ironie.

Et puisqu'un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, il a fallu que Kiri&amp;Co distribution aie une réunion de prévue avec nous à 13h30. Etant notre principale partenaire, les réunions avec cette entreprise sont longues… vraiment longues… Et qui plus est, le sujet de la réunion n'étant autre que la commercialisation de nouveaux produits, en résumé on en a pour trois heures au grand minimum. Mais comment est-ce que mon abruti de grand frère inutile et pervers (je sais, ça fait beaucoup de qualificatifs très mélioratifs en une seule phrase !) veut-il que je réussisse à bosser, comme deux en plus, avec cette réunion ? Argh, un jour je tuerai ce sale égoïste !

Mais en attendant ce jour je n'ai pas le choix, je dois prendre mon mal en patience et me la fermer… Allez, au boulot Sasuke !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je suis mort… J'ai les méninges (et accessoirement les bras et les mains) en compote, mais au moins j'ai fait… oui, environ les trois quarts du travail que mon frère m'a donné, et il n'est que treize heures cinq ! Que treize heures cinq… MERDE ! J'ai pas mangé, et ma réunion est dans vingt-cinq minutes… Itachi, je te hais ! Mais là, vite, vite, à la cafétéria… Enfin j'ai la chance de courir vite… Treize heures dix, j'arrive, il n'y a presque personne. Une salade, un morceau de pain et une pomme que je mangerai en route… Allez, on est partis !

Je finis… Treize heures vingt-trois. Sept minutes pour monter quinze étages et manger une pomme… Faisable. C'est le moment de taper un sprint, peut-être…  
Allez, plus que deux étages… Un seul… Je vais ralentir pour reprendre mon souffle et être présentable quand j'arriverai. Un, deux… inspirez, expirez… encore une fois… C'est bon, je peux y aller.

-Ah, Sasu-chan ! brailla un homme couvert de piercings et aux cheveux oranges en se jetant sur moi.  
-Yahiko, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! ai-je hurlé en l'envoyant dans le mur.  
-Sasuke, ne le casse pas s'il-te-plaît, je n'ai pas envie que mon futur filleul se retrouve sans père… sourit un homme aux cheveux rouges.  
-Désolé, Nagato, je ne vais pas le priver de… QUOI ? Konan, tu es enceinte du décérébré orange ?  
-Oui, de presque deux mois… murmura la seule femme du groupe qui portait des cheveux bleus jusqu'aux épaules et aux yeux pétillants de bonheur, en caressant doucement son ventre commençant à s'arrondir.  
-Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous ! Avec Nagato comme parrain, il sera pourri gâté mais bien éduqué, ça relèvera le niveau de son père… ai-je dit avec un sourire.  
-Hé, je te permets pas Sasu !  
-Je plaisante Yahi ! Mais calmons-nous, mon _très cher frère_ va arriver… ai-je annoncé.

J'aurai déclaré l'arrivée de Satan qu'ils n'auraient pas réagi autrement. Ils se sont installés et ont commencé à relire les dossiers. Ils ont été si rapides, ça en serait presque drôle… Mais je vais les imiter, je tiens à la vie après tout.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quatre heures plus tard, mon tyran de patron déclare la fin de la réunion. Ouf, j'avais mal au dos ! Et à la tête aussi… Allez, j'ai du boulot à finir moi… Ah c'est déprimant, sincèrement…

-Alors mon petit Sasu, les amours ? demanda Yahi en m'entourant les épaules de ses bras et en posant sa tête sur mon épaule pour observer mon visage.

L'image du blond s'imposa dans mon esprit, ses cheveux d'or, ses yeux océan, sa bouche pulpeuse et ses cicatrices ressemblant à des moustaches de chat… ou de renard, au choix. Je chassai très vite cette image et me sentais rougir fortement, pour mon plus grand malheur.

-Oooooooooh ! Mais tu rougis mon Sasu-chan ! Qui c'est ? Un homme, une femme ? Je connais cette personne ? me demanda Yahi en me secouant.  
-Il… Il n'y a personne ! Je ne suis pas amoureux, voyons ! Hahaha ! Moi, le grand Sasuke Uchiha, amoureux ? Mais Yahi, tu as bu ?  
-Alors pourquoi tu as rougi ?  
-Non, c'est juste qu'il fait chaud ici… J'ai du travail, au revoir !  
-Sasu, attends…

Ah là là… Le « grand Sasuke Uchiha » fuit… Les photographes s'en donneraient à cœur-joie ! Me voilà donc à marcher très vite vers mon bureau, sous le regard à la fois curieux et perplexe de cet abruti de Yahiko…

Mais… Pourquoi ce blondinet m'obsède autant ?


	6. Chapter 5

_**Les personnages sont à notre vénéré dieu Masashi Kishimoto. J'ai essayé de l'amadouer avec des offrandes pour qu'il me les revende, mais il n'a pas voulu… Il a simplement accepté que je les lui emprunte pour cette fiction.**_

Chapitre 5 :

-Voilà Sasuke, tu sais ce qui se passe dans une semaine, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Hn.  
-Pour les cent ans de notre entreprise, je vois les choses en grand : feux d'artifices, banquet et bien sûr concert…  
-Hn…  
-J'ai fait appel à un artificier du nom de Deidara. Le chanteur sera la célèbre idole, Tatsuya. Et bien sûr pour le banquet, je laisse faire Choji.  
-Hn…  
-Et donc, conclut-il avec un grand sourire sadique, tu vas gérer ces trois personnes et donc les préparatifs de la fête. Je veux que tout soit parfait, alors bonne chance très cher petit frère…  
-Oui… ai-je murmuré avant de sortir.

Gérer toute la fête, hein… MAIS C'EST UN GROS MABOULE ! Où est-ce qu'il a vu que je pouvais me dédoubler (ou même tripler dans le cas présent) ? Bon, voyons le petit dossier qu'il m'a donné tout à l'heure. Des fiches sur les différents feux d'artifices proposés par ce Deidara, un répertoire des chansons de Tatsuya… et, oh, un emploi du temps…

D'après ce papier, je vois Deidara cet après-midi, Tatsuya demain matin et demain après-midi je serai déchargé de mon travail pour organiser le banquet avec Choji… Il n'y a pas que des mauvais côtés à ça après tout…

Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je dois rejoindre l'artificier en salle de réunion d'ici dix minutes… Il faut que j'y aille ! Alors… salle de réunion numéro sept… Ah, ça y est, voilà la six ! Mais c'est pas possible, ce gars c'est…

-Hey, vous êtes le serveur de l'Akatsuki ! Sale pervers, je vais vous…  
-Hey, hey ! Calmez-vous, hum. Vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre… Vous avez dit Akatsuki, vous devez me prendre pour mon frère… Il a pas des moustaches de chat, le blondinet, Kyubi de son nom de serveur ?  
-Hum… Si, veuillez m'excuser…  
-Je vais dire à mon Kitsune qu'il a traumatisé un client, hum… Enfin, vous devez être Sasuke Uchiha ! Je suis Deidara, c'est un honneur d'être engagé par MS corp… Sur ce, je compte sur vous, Uchiha-san.  
-Moi de même, Deidara-san… mais appelez-moi Sasuke, je vous en prie ! Installons-nous, nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler.  
-Merci Sasuke-san.

Allez, on est partis… apparemment il a déjà des idées, et c'est gigantesque ! Franchement, aucun doute, ce gars a du talent… La réunion passe vite, même moi, je trouve qu'il est tellement passionné par son travail que c'est intéressant… Au bout d'un peu plus d'une heure, c'est bouclé, Deidara s'en va tout content avec mon accord pour toutes ses idées ou presque. J'ai terminé mon travail pour aujourd'hui, je vais rentrer, demain va être une journée chargée…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je sors enfin de la limousine, devant chez moi. Le calme, c'est magnifique… Allez, on grignote un morceau de salade et du pain, et on va se coucher, je sens que Tatsuya ne sera pas aussi conciliant et agréable que Deidara… de toute façon, je n'aime pas les idoles, ils gagnent leur vie et sont célèbres parce qu'ils se dandinent devant un micro, mais ils ne savent rien faire eux-mêmes… mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Ah c'est vrai, j'ai une partie du feu d'artifices à revoir… Saleté de vie…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

J'ai horriblement mal dormi, je stresse pour le festival, si jamais ça se passait mal… Mon frère me tuerait à coup sûr dans d'atroces souffrances… Et en plus, Tatsuya est en retard, je l'attends depuis déjà plus d'une demi-heure. Encore un défaut pour ces incapables, les stars se croient tout permis et ne se sentent pas concernés par la ponctualité… Ah, ça y est, Monsieur la superstar est arrivé, sortez les trompettes et déroulez le tapis rouge, cet imbécile daigne enfin illuminer le monde de sa présence (dont je me serais bien passé d'ailleurs)… pfff.

-C'est toi l'gars qui m'a embauché, le p'tit brun ?

Et en plus aucun respect. Tutoiement d'office, appellation familière, un vrai pourri dans toute sa splendeur… Allez Sasuke, on respire en écartant les idées de meurtres de son esprit, et on répond poliment et calmement…

-C'est effectivement moi Tatsuya-san, mais premièrement je me nomme Sasuke Uchiha et non « p'tit brun », et deuxièmement j'apprécierai que vous n'ayez pas un parler aussi familier, étant un parfait inconnu pour vous…  
-Bon, ok, c'est bon, vous excitez pas comme ça… Alors, je dois chanter quoi ?

Ah, ben voilà ! Tu vois quand tu veux ! Ce n'est pas encore génial, mais c'est déjà un bon début, il est plus professionnel qu'à son arrivée… J'ai jeté un œil à son répertoire hier, je sais déjà ce qui me plaît ou pas… on est partis…

-J'aime beaucoup certaines de vos chansons… Surtout celles en duo avec Ryota-san, comme _Distance_, _Closer_, _Sign_, et _Toumei Datta Sekai_… Votre solo _Moshimo_ est aussi très bien…  
-Vous avez du goût, ça va… Bon Ryota doit pouvoir venir, j'peux vous interpréter celles-là si vous voulez…  
-Oui, ce serait parfait, je vous remercie.  
-Bon alors moi j'ai mes fans à satisfaire, je m'en vais… petit brun !  
-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça !

Trop tard, il est parti… Il est vraiment énervant… écoeurant, exaspérant, intenable… Il me soûle vraiment ce garçon ! Enfin bon… Vu que je l'ai attendu, il est déjà onze heures et demie, donc je vais aller manger, à cette heure je serai tranquille et je pourrai aller voir Choji plus tôt…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Alors Choji, des idées pour le banquet de la fête ?  
-Il faut des chips, plein de chips !  
-Oui, en apéritif pourquoi pas… concédai-je en voyant notre cuisinier se goinfrer de chips.  
-Ensuite, pour l'apéritif, je vois bien des toasts… Je pense à du foie gars, français bien entendu, avec de la confiture de figue de préférence… Je vois bien un repas occidental. Je laisse Lee choisir les boissons.  
-Pour l'instant, cela ne me semble pas trop mal…  
-Ensuite, après avoir installé nos convives à table, nous servirons différentes verrines, du saumon ainsi que des crevettes à la sauce cocktail. Je pense que des plats de charcuterie seraient une bonne idée, avec des crudités.  
-Je pense que ça ira. En plat principal ?  
-Je pense en faire trois : deux viandes et, pour ceux qui mangent plus léger, une salade.  
-Tu as déjà des idées, Choji ?  
-Oui. Je propose une fricassée de volaille et sa sauce aux champignons sur lit de pommes de terre, ainsi qu'une blanquette de veau sauce béarnaise avec des fagots de haricots verts enroulés dans une fine tranche de lard. Il y aura bien sûr des légumes et féculents à volonté sur le buffet.  
-Jusqu'ici tout va bien… Et la salade ?  
-Je propose une salade composée : tomates cœur de bœuf, mozzarella, sauce césar, un œuf fermier et des émincées de poulet, servi encore tiède. Cela convient-il ?  
-C'est parfait, Choji. Ino a-t-elle déjà des idées de dessert ?  
-Hum, je crois qu'elle avait parlé d'opéra, de tartes aux fruits et d'une pièce montée… typiquement occidental, en accord avec le reste.  
-Vous avez vu pour le champagne ?  
-Oui, Lee en a déjà commandé.  
-Prévenez-moi s'il y a un problème. Sur ce, je te laisse, et au banquet si tout va bien…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je suis mort… Je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel mais je suis dans un état de fatigue avancé… Je vais rentrer chez moi et me coucher… que… Ah, c'est mon téléphone qui vibre ! Un texto de… Shikamaru, tiens.

_Salut Sasuke ! Même si c'est galère, je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois.  
Vingt heures chez moi ce soir, je te présenterai Tem'._

Bon, je ne me coucherai pas tôt, encore ce soir… Je lui en veux, mais je ne peux rien lui refuser… Allez, on tape un petit _Ok_ et on envoie… Je vais aller me changer.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Les personnages sont à notre vénéré dieu Masashi Kishimoto. J'ai essayé de l'amadouer avec des offrandes pour qu'il me les revende, mais il n'a pas voulu… Il a simplement accepté que je les lui emprunte pour cette fiction.**_

Chapitre 6 :

Une heure et demie après être arrivé chez moi, je suis prêt. Bon c'est vrai que je suis long, et alors ? Traitez-moi de fille encore une fois et vous bouffez le mur ! Et ne me dites pas que je ne peux pas détruire des gens présents dans mon cerveau, je suis Sasuke Uchiha et rien n'est impossible pour moi ! Quoi ? En plus de ça, je dois décrire mes fringues ? Pfff, vous abusez. Alors j'ai un jean moulant avec des chaînes qui retombent sur ma taille et un tee-shirt noir qui fait ressortir mes abdos… Tout simple, c'est pas bien important. Allez, on sort et on attend que Shino arrive avec la limousine… La flemme de marcher, et j'ai pas envie de me faire agresser par des enragées de mon fan-club… Ah, la voiture arrive, on monte dedans… C'est parti, direction la maison de Shika ! Motivé…

-'Lut Shika.  
-Yo Sasuke. Entre, Temari est déjà là.  
-Yo ! C'est toi l'meilleur ami de mon Shika ? Je m'appelle Temari, enchantée. Et la tête de pioche là-bas c'est mon frère, Gaara.  
-Ah, mais c'est toi celui qu'a posé ses sales pattes sur mon blondinet… T'es plus rev'nu, j'te fais peur ? Kukuku…  
-Pas mon genre de bar, et je me laisse pas intimider, rêve pas.  
-Heum… vous vous connaissez d'jà ? Ben c'est génial ça, pas b'soin d'vous présenter alors ! s'exclama Temari.  
-Je l'ai croisé une fois au boulot c'est tout. Et je le supporte pas ! affirma le rouquin.  
-Mais… tenta sa sœur.  
-Et moi de même ! fis-je, la coupant.  
-Galère… vous êtes chiants ! soupira mon meilleur ami. Ne pourrissez pas la soirée tous les deux !

On a passé un moment à se fixer. Puis Shika est arrivé avec les verres et on a commencé à discuter de tout et de rien.

-Tu as quelqu'un dans la vie ? me demanda Temari.  
-Hum… Je… ai-je bégayé après avoir failli recracher mon whisky.  
-Ben alors, il a des vues sur mon Kit' le p'tit brun ? a grincé Gaara, me faisant grimacer sous l'emploi du même surnom que (cet enfoiré de) Tatsuya.  
-ABSOLUMENT PAS ! Arrête avec ça enfoiré ! Et évite de dire que c'est « ton Kit' » ! ai-je hurlé, les nerfs commençant à s'agiter.  
-Y s'énerve le trouillard ?  
-Mais ferme-la, ou je te promets que tu vas bouffer le mur ! ai-je encore crié en me levant, réellement hors de moi pour le coup.  
-Tu veux ta raclée le bourge ?  
-Arrêtez, vous deux ! tenta Shika.  
-Je t'attends, le psychopathe ! ai-je continué.  
-Ca suffit ! hurla Temari en nous assenant un poing sur la tête à tous les deux, nous sonnant à demi.  
-C'est bon… souffla Gaara en se rasseyant, tandis que je faisais de même en face de lui.  
-Galère… Sinon tout va comme tu veux Sasuke ? demanda Shika (on s'en doutait, c'est la seule personne à ma connaissance à tout trouver « galère »).  
-On fait aller, mon frère est un vrai tyran, il me fait préparer toute la fête…  
-Les cent ans de MS corp, hein ? Dans quatre jours, c'est ça ? Ton frère est galère…  
-Je confirme, c'est l'un des seuls trucs que je trouve « galère »… ai-je fait, moqueur.  
-Toi aussi t'es galère, à la différence que t'es mon meilleur ami… bailla-t-il.  
-Toi aussi, je te rassure.  
-Tss… Alors il est comment le « Kitsune » ?  
-Pfff… Des cheveux blonds… ai-je commencé.  
-Comme des blés sous le soleil… fit Gaara, rêveur.  
-Des yeux bleus…  
-Comme le plus beau des océans… murmura Gaara.  
-Grand et de belle carrure…  
-Assez fort pour nous aimer et nous protéger… ajouta le rouquin en frissonnant.  
-Très bavard et souriant…  
-Il illumine nos journées, conclut Gaara. On se damnerait pour un de ses baisers…  
-Waaah, Gaa'… T'es super poétique là, ça n'arrive pas souvent, enfin jamais… fit Temari.  
-Bon, sur ce, j'ai répondu à ta question Shika. Je rentre ! ai-je lancé en me levant.  
-Bon, à plus Sasuke ! grogna Shikamaru, dormant à moitié sur la table.  
-Ouais, repasse nous voir des fois ! sourit Temari.

Pfff… Dure soirée, si je ne partais pas de suite, je choppais Gaara et le tuais après l'avoir torturé. Il me soûle vraiment, avec ses « mon blondinet » ou « mon Kit' » et son air mièvre quand il parle de lui… Ecoeurant !


	8. Chapter 7

_**Les personnages sont à notre vénéré dieu Masashi Kishimoto. J'ai essayé de l'amadouer avec des offrandes pour qu'il me les revende, mais il n'a pas voulu… Il a simplement accepté que je les lui emprunte pour cette fiction.**_

Chapitre 7 :

C'est le grand jour. Le stress monte à chaque seconde jusqu'à atteindre un niveau quasiment insoutenable. Il est impossible que tout se passe parfaitement. Alors j'attends, encore et encore, la grosse emmerde qui ne tardera guère à arriver…

-Sasuke-san, je viens d'apprendre que nos chanteurs sont malades et ne pourront donc venir.

Qu'est-ce que je disais… Je suis sûr qu'ils vont très bien mais que Tatsuya veut me soûler… ah, je vais le tuer !

-Mais nous avons un remplaçant, assez… particulier ! fit le jeune homme devant moi, pleurant de rire.  
-Comment cela, particulier ?  
-Vous pourrez le voir par vous-même, il monte sur scène !

Je me retourne. Il y a des gens aux tenues plus coûteuses les unes que les autres qui boivent et grignotent un peu partout autour de moi. Il y a un idiot qui est monté sur scène. Il est vraiment habillé n'importe comment… Oh pitié, dites-moi que ce n'est pas notre remplaçant ? Il me dit quelque chose, ce gars… Gros (à cause d'un trop-plein de muscles, pas de graisses), tellement bronzé que sa peau tire presque sur le rouge, il a des cheveux beige clair et des lunettes de soleil de la même couleur. Il porte une sorte de bandana orange pâle avec un bermuda de la même couleur en beaucoup plus flashy – beurk. Il a aussi un débardeur (trop moulant, ça donne la nausée) et des sandales noirs. Un looser fini, c'est sûr et certain !

-Yo ! Je chante mon récital pour vous ce soir, je suis Killer Bee, _bakayaro, konoyaro_ !

Des exclamations surprises (ainsi que dégoûtées pour la plupart) retentissent un peu partout. Et là, je me souviens. Je l'ai aperçu dans une émission de rap, même si je n'ai regardé qu'un court instant… Pitié, tout mais pas du rap !

_#Une heure et demie plus tard, bar de la salle de réception#_

Ma tête… J'ai passé une heure et demie d'horreur… Il chante horriblement mal, une partie des convives a quitté la réception (même si ce n'est qu'une minorité), tandis que la plupart ont migré dans la salle de réception pour l'entendre moins fort. Maintenant, le concert est fini et nous allons nous installer à table. Tout au moins je vais le faire, parce qu'apparemment les convives sont plus ou moins tous à leur place. Je m'assois à la table d'honneur (il y en a trois, disposées en U : bien sûr c'est la table « centrale »). Mon frère se met debout et lève son verre, le silence se fait peu à peu.

-Je vous remercie tous d'être venus ! J'ai le grand honneur d'être le président de Mangekyou Sharingan corporation, entreprise fêtant aujourd'hui ses cent ans. Et si nous sommes arrivés aussi loin, c'est grâce à vous… Partenaires… Clients… Ou même amis… Je suis honoré de vous avoir à mes côtés ce soir. J'espère de tout cœur que vous passerez une bonne soirée. Rendez-vous dehors après le repas pour une surprise de taille. Kanpai !

Tout le monde trinqua et nous avons commencé à manger. Les plats sont excellents, on voit que c'est la cuisine de Choji (même si je ne l'avouerai jamais à voix haute, encore moins devant l'intéressé). Les meilleurs ingrédients et le meilleur cuisinier (qui est aussi très doué en présentation, d'ailleurs), cela ne peut que donner du positif !

_#Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard#_

On en est au dessert, mon frère a débouché une bouteille de champagne et a commencé à la verser au sommet de la pyramide de flûtes qui se trouvait dans la pièce (quoiqu'en équilibre précaire). Après avoir chacun pris un verre, nous sommes sortis. Le feu d'artifices va se dérouler, puis ce sera l'heure du dessert. Ah, enfin… le feu d'artifices commence. Fusées rouges, oranges, roses, bleues, vertes, petites et grandes, tout est au rendez-vous, en une danse harmonieuse les cieux sont illuminés. Parmi les autres fusées s'en glissent de temps en temps deux autres : des lettres, M et S.

Arrive enfin le final, c'est absolument magnifique. On tire la dernière fusée, c'est la plus grosse que je n'aie jamais vu, Deidara m'avait prévenu mais c'est quand même époustouflant, tout simplement… merveilleux. J'ai l'impression que les étoiles me tombent dessus, la fusée étant blanche, et c'est d'ailleurs l'effet recherché. Et au vu des exclamations émerveillées dans la foule, je ne suis pas le seul à apprécier.

-Cela vous a plu ?

Je me suis retourné pour découvrir Deidara, le sourire aux lèvres. Je lui ai serré la main avant de faire un petit rictus (pour moi, ça équivaut à un grand sourire) et de répondre.

-Oui. Vous avez un talent énorme, Deidara-san, c'était le plus beau feu d'artifices qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.  
-Je vous remercie Uchi… je veux dire, Sasuke-san.  
-Mais j'aurais une question, quoique sans rapport avec cette fête… Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, comment se nomme votre petit frère ?  
-C'est pour lui coller un procès ? sourit-il. Je ne vais peut-être pas être d'accord…  
-Non, simple curiosité, je voulais savoir comment cet obsédé s'appelait ! ai-je répliqué, souriant légèrement à mon tour.  
-Je lui dirai que vous le traitez d'obsédé… fit-il avec un clin d'œil. Il s'appelle Naruto.  
-Je vois… merci. Sur ce, je m'excuse mais je dois vous laisser.

Je suis retourné dans la salle pour manger mon dessert après une dernière salutation. L'opéra et tout le reste étaient délicieux. Après tout, c'est Ino qui les a préparés, et ça coule de source quand on sait qu'elle a étudié la pâtisserie en France.

Cette fois, je rentre et je me couche, je suis absolument vidé, mon lit ne m'a jamais paru aussi attirant, c'est incroyable…


	9. Chapter 8

_**Les personnages sont à notre vénéré dieu Masashi Kishimoto. J'ai essayé de l'amadouer avec des offrandes pour qu'il me les revende, mais il n'a pas voulu… Il a simplement accepté que je les lui emprunte pour cette fiction.**_

**Chapitre 8 :**

Un courant d'air frais me réveilla. Je m'étais couché tout habillé et je mourais de chaud, et pourtant… j'ai senti de l'air frais, j'en suis sûr, et ça venait du bureau. J'aurais laissé une fenêtre ouverte ? Bon, je n'ai pas le choix, faut aller la fermer… Je me lève en baillant et marche jusqu'à la porte du bureau, restée entrouverte. J'entre et fais deux pas avant de remarquer que tout est fermé, et que j'avais fermé la porte derrière moi, autrement dit je ne vois rien. Mes sourcils se froncent tandis que je me demande si j'ai halluciné. Décidant de laisser tomber, je me retourne pour sortir et me fais plaquer contre le mur à la vitesse de la lumière. Mon agresseur m'empêche de crier en me bâillonnant d'un tissu en faisant un nœud avec une de ses mains alors que la deuxième tord mes bras dans mon dos et les attache très serrés, coupant sûrement en partie ma circulation sanguine au niveau des poignets, et que l'une de ses jambes coince les miennes, empêchant toute tentative de résistance ou même de fuite. Une lame froide se pose sur ma gorge et j'oublie de respirer jusqu'à entendre la voix de mon agresseur.

-Ne bouge pas chaton, sauf si tu veux souffrir… me murmura agressivement à l'oreille une voix que je connaissais. Je vais te retirer le bâillon puisque tu as l'air calme, continua-t-il moins durement. Crie, et je t'égorge.

Une main se saisit du nœud et tira. Le tissu se détacha et tomba sur le bras de mon vis-à-vis. Je ne pus empêcher un murmure quelque peu tremblant de franchir mes lèvres.

-Naruto… que… Pourquoi ?  
-Je vois que tu connais mon nom… par Dei je suppose ? ricana-t-il, me donnant des sueurs froides. Enfin, tant pis. On va dans la salle de bain, chaton.

Il ouvrit la porte et une de ses mains me poussa sans ménagement dans le dos tandis que l'autre raffermissait sa prise sur ce qui semblait être un poignard, me coupant très légèrement au passage. Je fus traîné plus qu'amené jusque dans la salle de bain et balancé dans la baignoire. Je sentis mes jambes être relevées et entendis un léger cliquetis qui me fit ouvrir les yeux pour me découvrir avec stupeur pendu par les pieds au pommeau de douche, accroché par une chaîne métallique. Le bâillon refit son apparition dans mon champ de vision.

-Que… qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? m'exclamai-je à mi-voix, relativement peu rassuré (bon d'accord, pas rassuré du tout).  
-Calme-toi, chaton… je vais simplement te remettre ça sur la bouche pendant que je vais chercher un petit quelque chose. Je reviens tout de suite après pour m'occuper de toi mon ange, sourit-il sadiquement (ai-je aussi vu une mimique perverse sur son visage l'espace d'un instant ?) en m'accrochant le tissu au visage, encore une fois trop rapidement pour que je puisse tenter de résister. Reste sage et tout ira bien.

Il sortit de la pièce. Mes mains étaient attachées par des câbles métalliques très serrés et les sortes de menottes qui me maintenaient pendu par les pieds ne bougeaient pas, rendant toute fuite (enfin tentative, car il m'aurait rattrapé avant que j'aie pu faire deux pas…) impossible. Je me maudis d'avoir fait fixer tous mes équipements par un expert pour qu'ils soient le mieux accrochés. Je compris aussi, dans un éclair de lucidité (ou quand ma panique diminua légèrement, mais sans que je sois rassuré non plus…), pourquoi nous étions dans la salle de bain et pas ailleurs en effet, c'est la pièce la plus éloignée de la route (et donc du peu de voisins que je peux avoir), autrement dit même si je réussissais on ne sait comment à appeler au secours, personne ne m'entendrait… Ce gars me fait flipper, on dirait qu'il connaît ma villa par cœur… mais s'il est entré aujourd'hui, il a très bien pu le faire d'autres fois… La question est, que va-t-il faire de moi après ? Je connais son nom et son visage après tout. En fait si, je sais qu'il va me tuer… mais je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas mourir, je ne…

-On y va chaton ? murmura la voix de Naruto à mon oreille alors qu'il détachait mon bâillon puis mes pieds, les attrapant pour me traîner hors de la baignoire et me relever, de nouveau avec -et là, je le vis bien- son poignard sous la gorge.  
-Où… où ça ? demandai-je en voyant le coffret contenant mon argent (mais comment a-t-il ouvert le coffre-fort ?) accroché au poignet de la main qui tenait le poignard, tandis qu'il me tirait sans douceur vers la sortie.  
-J'ai une dernière requête, fit-il avec un sourire un peu dément. Tu vas bien sagement m'accompagner jusqu'à la voiture, d'accord chaton ?

Il me tira rudement jusqu'à la sortie arrière de la maison (située dans mon bureau). Me voyant guetter le moment propice pour alerter quelqu'un, il me bâillonna de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci beaucoup plus serré, je sentais même le goût du tissu dans ma bouche quand je réussissais tant bien que mal à avaler ma salive. J'ai bien tenté de me débattre, mais le métal s'enfonçant dans mes poignets m'a vite fait changer d'avis. Avant de pouvoir réaliser ce qu'il faisait (j'étais trop occupé à me défendre), il avait ouvert la portière côté passager de sa vieille Citroën bleu nuit et m'avait poussé sur le siège avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur moi pour me couper toute tentative de fuite. Il enleva délicatement le tissu de ma bouche avec un sourire… étrangement tendre. Ses mains caressèrent doucement les miennes avant de les détacher, sans les lâcher pour autant. Il approcha son visage du mien et souffla à un cheveu de mes lèvres :

-Un baiser, c'est tout ce que je te demande chaton. Un seul et je te laisserai tranquille.

Il ramena mes mains en arrière, certainement pour m'empêcher de le repousser. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, et mieux valait embrasser une bombe que finir avec du plomb dans la tête, non ? Je déglutis avant d'hocher la tête. Il me fit un léger sourire reconnaissant avant de fondre sur mes lèvres, et la seule réaction que je réussis à avoir fut de gémir de plaisir. Je ne sais pas comment ce gars fait, mais il embrasse vraiment comme un dieu… enfin, je m'égare. Ses mains lâchèrent mes poignets et l'une d'elle caressa mes cheveux tandis que l'autre passa sous mon tee-shirt, me faisant brusquement revenir à la réalité. Dans un grognement, je remontai mes mains puis poussai sur son torse… hum, arrêt sur image. Pourquoi mes mains refusent de bouger ? J'essayai ensuite de relever mes jambes qu'il avait caressées en entrant, et même résultat. Pris de panique, je commençai à trembler violemment de tout mon corps. Il libéra ma bouche, mais quand j'ouvris la bouche pour hurler, il me la referma violemment d'une de ses mains. Il me regarda en souriant sadiquement.

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser partir, chaton ? Mais je veux bien te faire une faveur, comme tu as été très sage jusqu'ici. Je ne te mettrai pas le bâillon, tant que tu ne crieras pas du moins, fit-il en lâchant enfin ma mâchoire qui commençait à devenir très douloureuse.  
-Pou… pourquoi ?  
-Voyons chaton, tu connais mon nom et mon visage. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça, je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir la police après moi !  
-Mais… je…  
-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je ne te tuerai pas, tu vivras même assez bien.  
-Non ! déclarai-je, mes derniers restes de courage et de fierté se faisant la malle, et me mettant à pleurer doucement. Je ne dirai rien ! Ou alors, je donnerai une fausse description ! Je ne dirai rien à personne, c'est promis, alors s'il-vous-plaît… Laissez-moi partir…  
-Silence, coupa-t-il d'une voix dure. Arrête ça, ou je te mets dans le coffre attaché si serré que tu mourras parce que ton sang ne pourra plus circuler !  
-Je… o… oui…  
-C'est mieux. Mais fais attention, je ne suis pas gentil ni patient, siffla-t-il en me bandant les yeux, et la dernière chose que je vis fut son sourire sadique.

Je vais mourir ? Et si non, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé en vie ? Il ne voulait pas laisser de traces ? Il y a tellement de questions dans mon esprit, et si peu de réponses… Je commence à me sentir lourd… Je peux dormir je pense, de toute façon s'il veut me tuer, que je sois éveillé ou non ne changera rien… Autant en profiter, je souffrirai moins.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une sensation de relatif inconfort et de froid me tira de mon sommeil. En ouvrant les yeux, je suis tombé sur un plafond blanc-gris. Je me suis redressé sur les coudes. J'étais en ce moment sur un matelas fin et très dur collé au mur face à la seule porte de la pièce. Il n'y avait ni fenêtre ni aucune autre ouverture. Une table en ce qui me semblait être de l'acier était à côté de la porte, je ne pouvais l'atteindre sans me lever. Je décidai donc d'aller jusqu'au verre d'eau posé sur celle-ci, mais à un demi-mètre du matelas environ, ma cheville fut tirée en arrière et je retombai à moitié sur le matelas et à moitié par terre, dans un bruit métallique. Je me tournai et me rendis compte que j'étais relié au mur derrière moi par une chaîne accrochée à ma cheville gauche (non, je ne suis pas long à la détente, juste mort de soif). Sans que je m'y attende, on me releva violemment par les cheveux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux et pousser un gémissement plaintif face à la douleur. En rouvrant les yeux, je me retrouvais plongé dans deux orbes azur qui brillaient d'un plaisir sadique.

-Réveillé, chaton ? me demanda-t-il de sa voix suave qui me faisait frissonner. Tu dois avoir soif… Tu en veux ? fit-il en me tendant le verre d'eau de ma convoitise.  
-O… oui, fis-je avec un hochement de tête tout en tendant la main vers le verre, qu'il mit hors de ma portée.  
-Je ne vais pas te le donner gratuitement ! Si tu en veux, dis « S'il-vous-plaît, Naruto-sama ». Allez, et je consentirai à t'en donner.  
-Jamais ! refusai-je catégoriquement, mais en le voyant porter mon salut vers sa bouche et la soif étant trop intense, je fus obligé d'accepter. S'il-vous-plaît, Na… Naruto-sama…  
-C'est bien, chaton. Tu mérites ta récompense, fit-il en se posant à califourchon sur moi, se recevant un coup de genou de ma part. Ne fais pas ce genre de choses chaton, ça m'excite, fit-il avant de boire le contenu du verre sous mes yeux écarquillés.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu – hmpf !

Il avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'étais trop abasourdi pour réagir et refermer la bouche que j'avais ouverte pour parler quand cet enfoiré m'avait attaqué. Je sentis de l'eau glisser dans ma bouche, que je m'empressai d'avaler. Une fois la totalité de l'eau récupérée, je lui mordis sauvagement la lèvre et il se recula avec un grognement.

-Continue, et je ne pourrai plus me contrôler, chaton ! fit-il d'une voix dangereusement basse avant de reprendre ma bouche, après quoi je le mordis de toutes mes forces. Tant pis pour toi chaton… tu étais prévenu, non ?

Sous mes yeux écarquillés, il me força à m'agenouiller devant lui et descendit rapidement son pantalon puis son boxer, libérant son entrejambe déjà dure de sa prison de tissu. Il se pencha à mon oreille et me murmura « Suce, chaton. », me sortant de ma torpeur. Comme je refusais, totalement horrifié, il sembla s'énerver réellement et m'attrapa par les cheveux pour me forcer à lui faire sa fellation. Empli de dégoût, je mordis son gland mais il écrasa mes joues, me forçant à ouvrir la bouche pour ne pas voir ma mâchoire brisée, et me pliant ainsi à sa volonté. Je donnai de petits coups de langue sur sa longueur de peur de souffrir encore plus, mais plus le temps passait et plus je tremblais sous les haut-le-cœur qui me submergeaient. Je fus forcé de le prendre entièrement en bouche avant qu'il ne pousse ma tête pour me forcer à faire des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, je me sentais sale. Ses gémissements se firent de plus en plus forts tandis que les larmes dévalaient mes joues. Tout à coup, il enfonça son pénis le plus profondément possible dans ma gorge, jouissant dans un grognement bestial. Je dus avaler sa semence, me dégoûtant de moi-même au plus haut point. Il retira son sexe de ma bouche avant de me remonter jusqu'à hauteur de son visage en me tirant par les cheveux. Il me força à échanger un autre baiser passionné avec lui avant de lécher les larmes qui coulaient encore de mes yeux puis me murmura à l'oreille.

-C'est moi le maître chaton, ne l'oublie pas. Obéis et tu t'en sortiras sans trop de casse.

Un énième frisson de dégoût et de panique me submergea face à son air presque dément. Je me sentais sale, horriblement sale. Plus il prenait son pied et plus j'étais écœuré. Mes haut-le-cœur semblaient ne pas vouloir s'arrêter, tant et si bien que j'avais failli lui vomir dessus quand il avait éjaculé. Seigneur, et s'il m'avait gardé comme jouet sexuel ? Je ne tiendrai pas comme ça. Que vais-je devenir ?

Je me sentis partir doucement dans l'inconscience, les questions se bousculant dans ma tête et me donnant un mal de tête insupportable. Finalement, il était peut-être mieux pour ma santé mentale de sombrer ainsi après ce qu'il m'avait fait… Mais une question subsistait, prenant de plus en plus d'importance dans ma tête…

_Que veux-tu donc de moi Naruto ?_


End file.
